disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had all appeared in either film or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note This list does not contain the characters mentioned in the film, or the character cameos from the shorts: Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, or Trail Mix-up. Walt Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Chip 'n Dale *Clara Cluck *Gus Goose *Jose Carioca *Peter Pig *Bucky Bug *The merry dwarves from The Merry Dwarves *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The gnomes from Babes In The Woods *The sun from Father Noah's Ark *Zeke Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood *The orphans from Orphan's Benefit *Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The Water Babies from Water Babies *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin *Cock O' the Walk from Cock O' the Walk *Elmer Elephant, Joey Hippo, and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, The Queen (appearing as the Witch), and the forest animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand The Bull from Ferdinand The Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: broomsticks from The Sorcerer's Apprentice; Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova ostrich from Dance of the Hours; Tyrannosaurus Rex from The Rite of Spring; Pegasus, a unicorn, and the cupids from The Pastoral Symphony; and the Chinese mushrooms and Russian thistles from The Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, and one of the Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Bambi, The Great Prince, Faline, Thumper, and Flower from Bambi *Pedro the plane from Saludos Amigos *Emotion from Reason and Emotion *Chicken Little and Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little *Monte the pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe *Peter from Make Mine Music *Brer Rabbit, Brer Bear, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds, and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and the Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The animals from Melody Time* *Danny from So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Mr. Walker from Motormania* *Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat, the doorknob, and a bulb-horn bird from Alice in Wonderland* *Lambert's mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *The apartments and skyscrapers from The Little House* *Tinker Bell and John Darling from Peter Pan* *Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan* *Maleficent's goons from Sleeping Beauty* *Pongo and Perdita from One Hundred and One Dalmatians* *The penguin waiters and the silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins* * Kaa and Flaps the Vulture from The Jungle Book* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Pepe Le Pew *Foghorn Leghorn *The Road Runner* *Wile E. Coyote* *Speedy Gonzales* *Marvin the Martian* *Michigan J. Frog* *Marc Antony* *Sam Sheepdog* *The Bugs Bunny Prototype *Pete Puma *Tasmanian Devil *Goofy Gophers *The Do-Do Bird from ''Porky in Wackyland'' *George the fox from ''Of Fox and Hounds'' *Gracie the Fightin' Kangaroo from [[Wikipedia:Pop 'Im Pop!|''Pop 'Im Pop!]] *Toro the Bull from [[Wikipedia:Bully for Bugs|''Bully for Bugs]]* MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike *George *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead dog *The octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy* *The witch from ''The Flying Sorceress''* Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *Wiffle Piffle *Koko the Clown *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) *Superman Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *Woody Woodpecker *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Papa Panda* 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons * Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *The lion from The Temperamental Lion King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan *Felix the Cat Al Capp *Lena Hyena from Li'l Abner Borden Inc./Borden Company * Elsie the Cow Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and developent. Walt Disney * One of the vultures from Snow white and the seven dwarfs *Ben Ali Gator and a centaurette from Fantasia Warner Bros. *Witch Hazel* MGM *Tom and Jerry *The wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Herman Mouse *Little Audrey Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems *The Fox and the Crow Hanna-Barbera Productions *Yakky Doodle* *Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, The Ant Hill Mob, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, Dick Dasterdly & Mutley* *Yogi Bear & Bobo* *Huckleberry Hound* *Hong Kong Phooey *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Officer Dibble* *Captain Caveman* *Fred, Wilma, Dino, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm, Betty, Barney Rubble, Mr Slate* *Scooby Doo, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy* *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey* *George Jetson* Universal/Walter Lantz *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few cameos on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: most can be seen in the 2nd disk. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliott the dragon from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been mentioned before with such settings that the characters may simply have not been "discovered" yet, and their movies simply have not been produced yet. Tirivia Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck aslo appered with Donald Duck's nephews and Pooh & Tigger in the anti drug movie Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. es:Cameos de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Category:Lists of characters Category:Toons Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Non-Disney characters